eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
De mallemolen
|year = 1977 |position = 12th |points = 35 |previous = The Party's Over |next = 't Is OK }} De mallemolen was the Dutch entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1977 in London performed by Heddy Lester. The song is a ballad which compares life to a merry-go-round. Lester sings that the point of life is to take advantage of all the opportunities one is given, no matter how frightening they might appear at the time. It was performed third on the night following Monaco and preceding Austria. At the close of voting, it finished in 12th place with 35 points. Lyrics Dutch= In de mallemolen van het leven Draai je allemaal je eigen rondje mee De molen draait ook zonder jou Je paard blijft nooit lang leeg Dus kom, draai met die mallemolen mee Bij de mallemolen van het leven Staat iedereen te wachten in een rij Wachten tot je mee mag doen Het duurt misschien wel even Maar voor iedereen is er een paardje bij In de mallemolen van het leven Draai je allemaal je eigen rondje mee De molen draait ook zonder jou Je paard blijft nooit lang leeg Dus kom, draai met die mallemolen mee Eenmaal in de molen van het leven In 't begin ben je misschien een beetje bang Dan zal iemand je vasthouden Totdat je het alleen kunt Want de mallemolenangst duurt nooit te lang In de mallemolen van het leven Draai je allemaal je eigen rondje mee De molen draait ook zonder jou Je paard blijft nooit lang leeg Dus kom, draai met die mallemolen mee En die mensenlevensmallemolen Gaat door tot je er draaierig van bent Maar jij blijft je toch vasthouden Al vind je het niet leuk meer Want naast de molen is te onbekend In de mallemolen van het leven Draai je allemaal je eigen rondje mee De molen draait ook zonder jou Je paard blijft nooit lang leeg Dus kom, draai met die mallemolen mee In de mallemolen van het leven Draai je allemaal je eigen rondje mee De molen draait ook zonder jou Je paard blijft nooit lang leeg Dus kom, draai met die mallemolen mee Dus kom, draai met die mallemolen mee Dus kom, draai met die mallemolen mee |-| Translation= In the merry-go-round of life You all ride your own turn The whirligig runs also without you Your horse is never free for a long time So come on, all ride on the merry-go-round At the merry-go-round of life Everyone is waiting in a queue Waiting till you can join in It might take a while But there's a horse for everyone In the merry-go-round of life You all ride your own turn The whirligig runs also without you Your horse is never free for a long time So come on, all ride on the merry-go-round Once you're in the whirligig of life At first you might be a little scared Then someone will hold you Till you can do it on your own Because the merry-go-round fear never lasts too long In the merry-go-round of life You all ride your own turn The whirligig runs also without you Your horse is never free for a long time So come on, all ride on the merry-go-round And that merry-go-round of human lives Goes on till you're dizzy But you still hold tight Although you don't like it anymore Because what's next to the whirligig is too unknown In the merry-go-round of life You all ride your own turn The whirligig runs also without you Your horse is never free for a long time So come on, all ride on the merry-go-round In the merry-go-round of life You all ride your own turn The whirligig runs also without you Your horse is never free for a long time So come on, all ride on the merry-go-round So come on, all ride on the merry-go-round So come on, all ride on the merry-go-round Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1977 Category:20th Century Eurovision